tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX:About
The Transformers Universe MUX is a fun, multi-player text-based online environment where players can take the roles of their favorite GI Joe and Transformers characters from the 80s and today. This wiki is to help new players learn about the MUX, and to help established players help keep track of our extensive, decade-plus-long history. Category:Help This page will explain the basic principles behind TFUMUX Wiki as well as its differences from other projects you might have come across. This is a place for official information Any Wikipedia-like pages about things related to G.I. Joe or Transformers are welcome here. Good examples are articles about characters, factions, canon history, subgroups, etc. Some of the Wikipedia limitations still apply, meaning you should write consistently and try to stay neutral. If you cannot stay neutral and a particular point of view must be maintainted, it is allowed as long as no false information is provided. It is also a good idea to give a link to another article which describes the same subject from a different point of view. No direct bashing of basic canon is allowed: if you don't like it, don't contribute. This is a place for gaming-specific information There are a lot of articles that can possibly be written but will never be accepted at English Wikipedia because they will be deemed "unrelevant" and deleted quickly. In TFUMUX Wiki anything is welcome if it is related to the MUX, no matter how small is the topic. Those who do not need your article will not read it and link to it, but they will not delete it. This is a place for your own stuff You! Yes, you! If you're role-playing, I bet you have something to share. It can be anything from logs to OCs. You also have unlimited space for images (provided they have legal license status). We do not have a strict naming convention, so you can name your articles as you want without using brackets. If you post an article about the Shattered Glass universe, please label the article with an "(SG)". This is a part of Wikia community The Wikia community is huge, and this wiki is just a part of it. There are more than 2000 other wiki, and some of them are related to G.I. Joe or Transformers in one way or another. There is a very simple wiki syntax for linking to them (not to Wikias as a whole, but to particular pages in them). There is no equivalent feature in English Wikipedia, Wikidot, PBWiki or whatever other service you might use. What it's not This Wiki is mostly for articles related to MUX canon -- the 80s TF cartoon, and the original Marvel G.I. Joe comic. While we borrow characters, elements and ideas from non-canon sources, long articles about unthemely characters and technologies (like *Masters) won't be very useful to the MUX playerbase unless related to a TP (like Leader-1). References * DnD:About for inspiration, structure, and wording